Pivoting door systems are known to include conventional counterbalance systems configured to facilitate pivoting of a door between an open and closed orientation. However, conventional counterbalance systems can result in an increase in material and assembly costs due to the complexity of these conventional systems. Moreover, conventional counterbalance systems may have undesirable wear characteristics over time.
Thus, there is a need for reliable counterbalance devices with reduced complexity and assembly costs.